Annie Helps Tell A Story.
by Trivher
Summary: I think the title bascilly takes care of it.


Found a Peanut 

Disney owns the So Weird aspect of the story.No idea of who owns Found a peanut.

**Hi I'm Annie.And the author asked me to be in this story.And I agreed.**  
  
**__**Found a peanut, found a peanut,_  
**Found a peanut just now,**  
**Just now I found a peanut,**  
**Found a peanut just now.**_****

** **

**Oh a peanut!Laying in the dirt with ants all around.But it's a peanut!Ants!?Blech.**  
  
**__**Cracked it open, cracked it open,_  
**Cracked it open just now,**  
**Just now I cracked it open,**  
**Cracked it open just now.**_****

** **

**Now how do you eat these things!?Oh I get it now!Why do I have a feeling I'm going to be a few cards short of that game where you need to pick up the cards?And why is the author giving me that creepy look?**  
  
**__**It was rotten, it was rotten,_  
**It was rotten just now,**  
**Just now it was rotten,**  
**It was rotten just now.**_****

** **

**Oh pretty green.It's almost yellow!Now this is more like it, yellow is a nice color.**  
  
**__**Ate it anyway, ate it anyway,_  
**Ate it anyway just now,**  
**Just now I ate it anyway,**  
**Ate it anyway just now.**_****

** **

**Aw pure delight.Did I just say delight?Wow I didn't know I could talk like that.Oh wait excuse me. Ok I'm back the author says I can't talk like that but she had nothing else to put here.**  
  
**__**Got a stomach ache, got a stomach ache,_  
**Got a stomach ache just now,**  
**Just now I got a stomach ache,**  
**Got a stomach ache just now.**_****

** **

**I want my mommy!::::starts to cry::::I really doubt I would cry, ok maybe a little.**  
  
**__**Called the doctor, called the doctor,_  
**Called the doctor just now,**  
**Just now I called the doctor,**  
**Called the doctor just now.**_****

** **

**Where did this phone come from!?All right, all right, all right!The author is getting annoyed at my questions.Author says to hit the re-dial button, it's the doctor!**  
  
**__**Penicillin, Penicillin,_  
**Penicillin just now,**  
**Just now I took Penicillin,**  
**Penicillin just now.**_****

** **

**Penicillin is moldy bread.See!?I am smart!Moldy bread?Oh yuck!**  
  
**__**Operation, operation,_  
**Operation just now,**  
**Just now an operation,**  
**An operation just now.**_****

** **

**Wait hold up!Do I really have to be cut up?Isn't that going a bit too far?Ok you're the author whatever you say!**  
  
**__**Died anyway, died anyway,_  
**Died anyway just now,**  
**Just now I died anyway,**  
**Died anyway just now.**_****

** **

**Why you little @#&&%&$#^Ok now the author is laughing at me.I'm not liking this anymore.I want out of this fan fiction story.**  
  
**__**Went to heaven, went to heaven,_  
**Went to heaven just now,**  
**Just now I went to heaven,**  
**Went to heaven just now.**_****

** **

**How nice.Pretty.A girl could get used to this.**  
  
**__**Wouldn't take me, wouldn't take me,_  
**Wouldn't take me just now,**  
**Just now Heaven wouldn't take me,**  
**Wouldn't take me just now.**_****

** **

**Hey!I said I could get used to this!Oh what's the use.**  
  
**__**Went the other way, went the other way,_  
**Went the other way just now,**  
**Just now I went the other way,**  
**Went the other way just now.**_****

** **

**WHAT!?Oh for the love of fuzzy!Hold up, fuzzy?!Now who in the heck is Claire?I know I know I'm not suppose to question anything.**  
  
**__**Didn't want me, didn't want me,_  
**Didn't want me just now,**  
**Just now they didn't want me,**  
**Didn't want me just now.**_****

** **

**Of course they won't want me.Anyone could have told you said.Ok I'm sorry I'll be good now.**  
  
**__**Was a dream, was a dream,_  
**Was a dream just now,**  
**Just now it was a dream,**  
**Was a dream, just now.**_****

** **

**A dream huh?A bit predictable but whatever.**  
  
**__**Then I woke up, then I woke up,_  
**Then I woke up just now,**  
**Just now I woke up,**  
**I woke up just now.**_****

** **

**I'm awake, how exciting!Ouch!Whoa was that a mango tree I saw running by?Weird, very weird.**  
  
**__**Found a peanut, found a peanut,_  
**Found a peanut just now,**  
**Just now I found a peanut,**  
**Found a peanut just now.**_****

** **

**Oh come on I can't be that stupid.But yet I'm picking it up.Oh well!******


End file.
